


One day, I will take revenge

by Almoriso



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brutal Murder, Friendship, Gen, Gun Violence, Murder, One Shot, Orphans, Other, Police, Police Brutality, Revenge, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almoriso/pseuds/Almoriso
Summary: When his mother is murdered in front of his eyes, Dave is stunned. He has to act; he's not going to let her murderers get away with it.
Relationships: Dave/Joshua, Karine/Peter (mentionned)





	One day, I will take revenge

The image before my eyes disgusted me, horrified me and I knew that it will remain etched in my memory forever. Unable to move, my body was paralyzed. I barely heard the cries of passers-by around me. I jumped; a hand had come to rest on my shoulder. My friend Joshua still seemed to have his feet on the ground and was slowly pulling me out of the horror scene in front of me. 

I was no more than a puppet. He pulled me out of the stifling atmosphere and made me sit on a sidewalk a few blocks away. His lips were moving, he was talking to me but I couldn't understand him. The scene played out again and again in front of me. The remains, I did not remember.

Thirtieth day that mom died murdered in front of my eyes. I was just a shell. My father had disappeared following the event. My friend's parents would put me up at their house and tried to get me moving. Impossible mission. The only time I was out was for her funeral. 

A simple ceremony filled with hypocrites. "I’m sorry for your lost." These words will not change the situation. I recognized her "friends" there feeling sorry for her disappearance. None of them had taken my mother's panicked messages seriously on her last day. They were partly responsible for her death.

Forty-third day, Joshua had managed to bring me back to middle school. The teachers and students all had a look of pity. I would never set foot there again. The hallway colors were bland and chipped, the floor was cold and most of the windows were in poor condition from the last protest which ended in a riot. Only one positive point: I was not criticized for my nonchalant attitude during the lessons. 

The days passed slowly, the memory was still vivid and anger took more and more precedence over sadness. Why she? Did she do something wrong? The answer was simple: no. It was the fault of her murderers. I will find them one day and they will pay with their lives for her murder.

Seventy-seventh day, I was now taking distance education. Everyone's behavior pissed me off. Certainly, I was going through a difficult period, but I was not made of glass! The plan of my revenge was refined, it will take me several months to succeed in this plan but I was determined. My friend was supporting me, he will be there when we catch her murderers. 

My father had reappeared yesterday. He was a changed man, in the negative sense. He smelled of alcohol and had lost his job. Once back in town, he had not looked for me. It was as if I didn't exist. I had come across him by chance in the park where I was spending my afternoon with Joshua. He hadn't even recognized me. My friend's parents decided to ask for my custody, as my remaining relative could not take care of me. I didn't need him anyway.

Eighty-first day, even though my father had never been very involved with me, it hurt not to have any more families. I was officially an orphan. Karine and Peter were very nice and took care of me as if I was their son. My idea of revenge still hadn't calmed down. I wanted justice for my mother. Her killers were caught three days ago. But they will be released by justice: lack of evidence. 

It was sure that ten eyewitnesses were not enough, it was not an “objective proof”. The camera in the store near to the scene was down at the time of the action, the only possible “viable” evidence was elusive. They will get away with nothing, not even a reminder of the law. I will not let them go unpunished; I swear it. I would no longer sink into sorrow as during the first days of her death. Joshua has decided to become a doctor, he didn't want to be useless the next time he sees someone seriously injured.

Hundredth day, it was now September. I had decided to go back to class, I was going to high school this year. Normally no one knew my story so no look of pity. Joshua was always with me; we were in the same class once again. I had known my friend since elementary school and trusted him completely. In the distance, a protest was heard. 

Another person had just been killed by the same assassins as my mother. It will be the same trial: acquittal for lack of evidence. Their impunities shook the spine and frightened many people. Who will be the next one? And above all, how many innocent people will still die? Too much. I couldn't act now; I had to wait and follow my plan to the letter.

It has been a year since my mom died. This time, I was leading the protest. I was no longer a simple observer; I was acting for the cause that was close to my heart. I was waiting for the crowd to start to stir to kill the culprits. They will not be able to escape this time, the crowd had turned against them. Joshua was still there; he had the gun that would allow me to accomplish my revenge. The hunt could begin.

\----------

Dave put down the notebook he had kept. Every day he wrote down the events he had experienced. Now it was time for action. As expected by Dave, the crowd was excited. They also seemed to be asking for revenge. The murderers were there with their bulletproof vests and the word "POLICE" clearly visible in white. The policemen in their town were notorious for their bad reputation. Someone said that they were the worst in the country. 

Many police blunders took place there every year. What remained of human in the crowd was the strength of their feelings, but their sanity seemed to be reduced to nothing. Dave recognized his father in the crowd. For once he's useful, he thought briefly. The crowd charged. It was impossible for the police to retort because there were so many of them.

The three policemen were stuck in a dead end. Impossible for them to escape, the adjacent walls were too high to climb them. Dave felt powerful in the face of these terrified men. They had previously been stripped of their weapons by friends of Joshua. The gun in the orphan's hand was loaded. Three dull blows. That was what was needed to accomplish his revenge. His ears were ringing but his goal was accomplished.

Dave went unpunished throughout his life for this cold-blooded murder. No objective proof. He wandered a long time before deciding to help families in the same situation as him. The creation of his collective "A life for all" was the accomplishment of his reflection. Joshua was the co-founder of the group and took care of the field missions, notably as a doctor. No one knew how Dave got through all the files that were entrusted to him, but no one looked further when they were satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this one shot! 
> 
> This is the first time that I post one of my writings in English so I hope that there are not too many grammar or conjugation mistakes. 
> 
> Do not hesitate to give me an opinion on this text! 
> 
> Have a good day / good evening.


End file.
